The field of injection molds, frequently employs slides intended for molding figure shapes on the sides of the product to be manufactured which are impossible to reproduce through a traditional conventional molding system since they are basically formed by a mold plate and a cavity plate, and it only has a single opening movement requiring all the machined parts made to be demolded in the mold opening direction.
Molds having to manufacture parts with figures having shapes which could not be demolded by the conventional method require the application of mechanisms named slides, which are responsible for transmitting movements perpendicular to the mold opening during the opening and closing process, which allow perpendicularly demolding the mentioned “negatives” when opening the mold and before demolding the injected product.
Therefore, the slide itself must move on guides or rails which determine the path it must take in each particular case to allow demolding the figure in question.
The guides of these slides must be integral with the mold plate so that the slides themselves can be moved with total precision when opening or closing the mold.
The mechanism which usually allows the slides to move in the mold opening or closing movements are commonly referred to as inclined guides, and they are housed in the cavity plate, these inclined guides housed with specific degrees of inclination in each case must coincide with housings machined in the slides with the same degrees of inclination. During the mold opening and closing process, the slide slides on the guide rail, whereas by means of the housing of the inclined guide, said inclined guide forces the slide, to move with a path equivalent to degree of inclination and along it for the entire time of contact with the slide.
At the precise moment in which the inclined guide loses contact with the housing of the slide, the latter stops sliding on the guide rail, and the slide needs to be locked so as to prevent it from being able to move when completely opening the mold and being duly positioned so that at the moment of closing the mold, the inclined guide coincides perfectly with the housing of the guide in the slide and can once again slide on the guide rail until completely closing the mold and continue with the new injection cycle.
There are different solutions for stabilizing the slide body with respect to the slide guide when the oblique guide of the corresponding oblique cavity is decoupled from the slide body, which occurs when opening the mold, the solution in Spanish patent 9100478, owned by the applicant of this application, being worth mentioning; it consists of arranging of permanent magnets at the bottom of the slide guide which stabilize the slide in any position.
Currently existing slides base the positioning inside the mold on generating closing pressure between the plate of the mold and the tightening wedge, so current slides follow the determined scheme and comprise several parts such as a tightening wedge, the slide itself where the figure to be reproduced is machined, the sliding slide guide and the inclined guide.
The tightening wedge and the slide contact obliquely when closing the mold, so there is not a perfect locking between these two parts, it being necessary to establish a specific calibration of the tightening wedge and of the slide in each specific case to adjust them to the plates of the mold.
An additional problem of these slides is that very high pressures can be generated when the plastic enters the injection cavity in a liquid state, which high pressures in extreme cases could even longitudinally slide the figure attachment and the slide associated with it, causing a slight separation or opening of the plates of the mold. This would have an impact on the molded part which would no longer have the desired dimensions, or produce burrs which would not allow the molded part to have the desired quality.
The applicant is unaware of the existence of slides for injection molds which allow efficiently solving the described problem, which enable separately adjusting the parts of the slide with respect to the plates of the mold and prevent the possible recoil of the slide body due to the pressure for injecting the plastic material into the mold.